


【多cp】论聚会的混乱性（pwp）

by rainbow1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow1/pseuds/rainbow1
Summary: *铁虫 温泉play＋半强制＋dirty talk＋斑蝥粉^+PP未成年＋初次体验*锤基 言语挑芔逗＋电击+失芔禁注意＋道具（手铐、蒙眼、玫瑰）*盾冬 初次体验＋阳台play＋dirty talk＋吃蛋糕^^斑蝥粉：一种芜菁碾碎晾干后制成的药物，曾被用作皮肤发疮的对抗刺激剂和一种chun///药。^吃蛋糕：差不多就是人体餐桌这样 你懂吗((!!!





	【多cp】论聚会的混乱性（pwp）

Tony举办了一次聚会。

严格来讲，这是一场可以尽情放纵自己的狂欢派对，而派对的参与者是复仇者联盟大厦中的所有成员。

这次的聚会地点定在了郊区的一栋豪华6楼别墅中。这栋房子几乎什么都有：豪华游泳池、温泉、超大露天阳台、露天花园……等你能想到的一切。

当然了，Tony带着自己才只有17岁的小男友Peter包下了第六层。

雷神Thor带着他的弟弟Loki住在一个带室内温泉的大包房里，虽然其余复仇者们并不是特别喜欢这位曾多次侵略地球的大邪神；Steve和他的Bucky也享受着同等待遇。Vision和Wanda住在一间情侣套房中；Nat和Banner的房间紧挨着；Clint带着他的老婆孩子包下了两间房间；而Sam……

——当然是自己一个人住。

 

“well，你们继续玩吧，想嗨到几点都没问题：只要你自己不会不累到不省人事就行。我先带kid回六楼了——睡衣宝宝想泡温泉呢，是不是？”凌晨，Tony搂着Pete对一楼在场的正在狂欢的各位复仇者们宣布道，末了还刮了刮怀里自家小孩的鼻尖，对他宠溺地一笑。果不其然，Peter的脸又开始不争气地红了起来。

“既然这样，那我和Bucky也先休息去了，老年人可经不起这样的折腾。”Tony话音刚落，Steve就起身，拉着Bucky的手对大家歉意地笑笑。

Sam挑挑眉，调侃道：“你们一个两个的早回去说是休息，其实我们都懂，真的。”

Nat喝了一口手中的啤酒，也笑着看向Steve等人。

Steve和Bucky一开始时会不好意思，但玩笑被开多了后也就觉得无所谓了。倒是Peter的脸现在已经红到像滴血了，他连忙语无伦次地解释：“等等不是大家所想的那样！！我我我真的只是想和Mr stark一起泡个温泉……！！！真、真的只是这样而已！！”

还没等Tony发话，Wanda也笑着起哄：“Peter你那么紧张干嘛，我们又没有指你和Tony。我们说的是Steve哦~”

“怕不是心里有鬼才会那么慌张，Peter？”Nat挑了挑眉。

Steve赶紧帮忙打圆场：“好了好了，别说了。我和Bucky是真的累了，先上去休息去了，拜拜。”说完，他就带着自家男友上了3楼。

Tony也搂着还在害羞的Peter对大家挥了挥手，转身往电梯走去。

待四人走后，Sam突然像想起什么的一样叫道：“等等，Peter是不是还没成年？？”

之前一直默默无闻的Loki听到这话邪魅一笑：“那可是要犯法的。”

Sam叹了口气：“希望Tony的自制力能强一点……”

 

六楼。

“叮”的一声后，电梯门徐徐打开。Tony牵着Peter走出了电梯。他看了Peter一眼，说：“Hey kid，你先去温泉那边乖乖等我，我先回房间拿个东西，马上就过来。”

Peter乖巧地应了一声，但还是很疑惑地问Tony：“Mr Stark你要拿什么呀？”

Tony脸上坏笑的神色一闪而过，轻描淡写地回答：“没什么,kid。你只需要乖乖等我就好——哦，对了，记得把屁股洗干净。”

最后半句话是凑在Peter耳边说的。Tony是情场老手，当然能熟练运用各种荤段子。未成年的高中生小孩哪里经得起这种赤裸裸的挑逗，低下头去不敢再抬头看Tony，支支吾吾了一通就转身往温泉逃去。

Tony看着Peter落荒而逃的背影，轻笑一声，吹着口哨往房间走去。

Peter来到温泉，刚围好浴巾后并没有等多久就看到Tony拿着一个小瓶子，裹着浴巾朝自己走来。Peter还没有忘记刚刚Tony对自己的调戏，羞答答地朝他走去。Tony上下打量了一下Peter的肉体：少年的肤色很白，全身肌肉匀称，没有一丁点儿多余的脂肪——他可是spiderman，保持身材当然是最重要的事。两颗红樱粉粉嫩嫩，惹人怜爱；最引人瞩目的是那双大腿和少年独有的，紧实的屁股，白花花的一片，无时无刻刺激着Tony的视线与大脑——他此刻正强压着那股从胯间升起的欲望之火。

他妈的冷静，钢铁侠。Tony在心里对自己说，你今晚就会品尝到他的，别那么急。

“kid，你看起来……真不错。”Tony坏笑了一下，把那个小瓶子放在手里把玩着，他舔了舔嘴唇，“看这身体，完全符合我心意。”

“Mr stark！！”Peter像是不满地娇嗔了一声，别过头去不再理睬Tony。他小心翼翼地朝散发着徐徐热气的温泉探进一只脚，转而又像是被烫到了一样连忙缩了回去。

“好啦kid，我错了，你是我心目中最完美，最可爱的天使化身。”Tony笑着凑过去吻了吻Peter的唇，后者才慢慢抬起头望向Tony，小声嘀咕着：“Mr stark你又偷亲我……”

“kid，这不是偷亲，这是光明正大地亲。”

“……”Peter忍不住低下头微笑起来，但他又马上抬起头问Tony：“Mr stark你手里拿的是什么？”

Tony没有说话，只是旋开盖子，只见里面是一些粉末。Tony随手倒了一杯饮料，加了一点粉末进去，递给Peter：“乖，喝下去。”  
“这到底是什么，Mr stark？”Peter迟疑地接过杯子，闻了一闻。

“哦，没什么，只是一点药而已，怕你温泉泡久了可能会头晕胸闷什么的，喝这个能缓解。”Tony笑着看向Peter。

“哦……”Peter没有再问，端过杯子一饮而尽。喝完后还像意犹未尽似的，舔了舔嘴唇，他濡湿的红唇亮晶晶的，小巧的舌尖灵活地伸出，再急急地缩回去。

Tony看到这幅情景，喉结不明显地上下动了动。

妈的，克制，一会儿这个小可爱就会在你身下撅着屁股求你操他。Tony心想。

“kid，我们进温泉吧？”Tony接过Peter的空杯子放在一边，先下一步将自己的身体浸到了温暖的水中，Peter也随即下了水。

但是，没泡一会儿，Peter就开始感觉不对劲了。

首先是身体莫名其妙的燥热，一开始他还以为只是温泉泡久了头晕而已，但是他一想到之前Tony已经给他喝过所谓的“药”，而且也不可能在这么短的时间内就开始难受，他身为蜘蛛侠，身体素质也是极好的，不可能泡个温泉也会晕倒。  
二来是自己后穴开始自己分泌蜜液。这是Peter以前从未有过的，他甚至连打飞机都很少。伴随着身体的不适，一股无名的燥热开始顺着小腹蔓延。Peter面色潮红，开始不自觉地夹紧双腿。

“Mr stark……我、我觉得有点不舒服……唔……”Peter实在是无法忍受了，只能转头，求助般地望向Tony。一对上那蒙了一层雾一样的眸子，Tony低低地咒骂一声，继而将Peter顺势搂进怀中。

“怎么了，kid？哪里不舒服？”Tony凑到Peter耳边，用低低的嗓音问道。

“很不舒服……感觉人要烧起来了一样，帮帮我好吗……Mr stark……”Peter此时开始神志不清了，但他仍努力地保持着最后的清醒。突然，他像想到什么一样瞪向Tony：

“是……是那个粉末！该死的Tony Stark你他妈给我吃了什么？！！”

Tony赶紧将怀里想挣扎的Peter搂得更紧，他不得不实话招来：“好吧kid，是一种特殊的斑蝥粉。Well，其实就是春药。我只是想让你更舒服点……”

“Tony你疯了吗，我还没有成年……唔！”Peter瞪大了双眼，还没说完的话就被Tony的唇堵住。男人的舌尖还带着些许烟草气息，在少年的红唇上细细地描摹一遍后就迫不及待地挤开牙关进入，霸道地将每一处都扫遍，留下属于Tony Stark的痕迹。之后便是长达一分钟的湿吻，啧啧的水声格外清晰。

“Mr stark……哈啊……你混蛋……”一吻毕，Peter无力地依靠在Tony的怀里，低低地喘息着。他此时已经双眼迷蒙，脑中混沌一片，只是凭着身体本能去寻找一个依靠。随着下体渗出的蜜液越来越多，Peter不适地哼唧着，在水中扭动着屁股。

温暖的水流将他们包围，Tony就着水伸手扯掉了Peter唯一的一条浴巾，轻轻包裹住了Peter那尚未全部立起的性器。刚接触到龟头，Tony就能很明显地感觉到Peter全身一哆嗦：操，他觉得好像有一股电流击中了自己那样爽。

“kid，已经那么等不及了吗？”Tony低低地笑了，长了茧的大手开始揉搓着少年稚嫩的阴茎，偶尔还用手指轻刮一下马眼，直到开始有透明的汁液开始从中渗出，再融合于水漂走，但Tony能感觉得到，“kid，看，你已经挺立着了。这么兴奋，是想要我狠狠地操穿你吗？嗯？”

Peter不知是被爽到还是害羞，红着脸，咬着唇低声呜咽着。忍受这快感对于情窦未开的蜘蛛侠来说实在是太不容易了，他大部分身体都在水下，更增添了他的身体舒适感。再加上Peter真的是个小处男，第一次就要承受如此之大的刺激，他抽搐了几下，射在了Tony的手里。

Peter羞红了脸，自己会射在Tony Stark的手里是他这一辈子也没想到过的事。他看上去似乎很抱歉的样子，张开口：“Mr stark……对、对不起……我、我很抱歉，我……”  
“不碍事，kid。”Tony将手从水里拿起，看了看上面的液体，调侃道：“看啊，我们‘蜘蛛娃’的量还挺多。让我猜猜，你从没有自己解决过吧，嗯？”

没等Peter回答，Tony就径自将Peter从水中抱起来一点，让他的上半身都完全暴露在空气中。Peter打了一个寒战，那粉粉的乳头在接触到空气的那一刹那缩了缩，这看得Tony心痒痒。他低下头含住了左边那颗红樱，舌尖快速地舔弄起来。

“唔、哈啊……嗯……好舒服……请、右边的也要……呜……Mr stark……”春药已经完全起了作用，Peter舒服地呻吟着，同时又为右边的乳头没有得到满足而不满，他伸手想解决这个问题，却被Tony一把按住。

“kid，不乖哦。”Tony停下嘴里的动作，抬头看着Peter，说，“如果想要，就求我。”

“Mr stark……求、求您……右边的也要，呜……好不好……”Peter几乎是无意识地喊出一系列细碎的语句。Tony轻弹了一下Peter的脑门，低声提醒道：“睡衣宝宝，记住。下次要叫Tony。”

“Tony……”Peter低声呢喃着。同时，Tony也含住了右边那原先被冷落的红樱，另一只手抚上左边的，快速摩挲起来。Peter第一次知道男人的乳头竟然也可以这么敏感。一波又一波的快感直袭他而来，Peter夹紧了双腿，那刚射过一次的性器又有了要立起来的趋势。

终于，Tony离开了Peter的胸前。他脱下自己的浴巾，露出了那早已耸立、硬起的肉棒，摸了摸Peter的脸：“乖，宝贝，爽完了是不是该到我了？”  
Peter乖巧地点头。

Tony坐在温泉边缘，而Peter跪在水里的第二节台阶上，张嘴慢慢地含住了Tony的肉棒。他并没有直接整根没入，而是从龟头开始，一点一点没入。随着肉棒的进入，Peter的表情也开始有点痛苦，但他还是没有放弃，甚至伸出了粉嫩的小舌开始一遍一遍地描绘着阴茎，一次次地舔过小孔，还调皮地吸了一下，小虎牙蹭到了龟头一点。

Tony被爽到倒吸一口凉气，揪住了Peter的头发，逼迫他直视自己：“kid，没人教过你给别人口交的时候不能用力吸吗？还好是我，换做是别人的话可能会直接射在你嘴里，再让你一点一点吞掉，懂吗？”  
Peter像听懂了一样点了点头，继续认真地开始了口上的活儿。在他吞吐上半部分的时候，双手也没有闲着，有规律地撸动着下半部分。

操，老子一会儿一定要操到他哭着求饶。Tony舒服地闭上了眼。这宝贝还真是无师自通。

“Tony……可、可以了吗……下，下面好湿……”Peter吐出嘴里湿漉漉的肉棒，嗫嚅道。Tony赞赏般地摸了摸Peter的脑袋，将他翻了个身，让他跪在第一阶台阶，上半身离开水面，只有身体下的一小半部分还在水里。

Tony伸手触向Peter的臀瓣，白花花的屁股令Tony的下身更涨了几分，Tony告诉自己要耐心，这是第一次，要帮他做足前戏，省得让自己的睡衣宝宝心里留下不好的阴影。

Tony伸进一根手指，试探地动了动，嘴上也没停过：“Wow kid，你下面已经湿的一塌糊涂了。来宝贝，听听这水声。”

Peter很快就适应了手指，他选择自动忽略Tony的调侃。Tony坏心眼地再加进一根，不断地搅动着，发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音。Tony故意将手上的动作幅度加大，再塞入了第三根手指，给少年的后穴得到了充分的扩张。

“差不多了，kid。”Tony拔出三根手指，故意在Peter面前微微张开，拉出一根根银丝，凑到Peter眼前让他看清：“看到了吗，睡衣宝宝？你的水可真多，嗯。”

Peter懊恼一般地看了Tony一眼，将屁股稍稍抬起来一点，好像在迫不及待地等待着什么一样：“Tony……话这么多，你到底进不进来？”

“啧，果然已经急不可耐了。看老公一会儿就把你操到说不出话，嗯？”Tony说着就把自己的性器前端在穴口磨蹭了几下——

“注意了，开始。”还没等Peter反应过来，Tony就直接选择整根没入。Peter感觉有一个巨大的异物直接贯穿了他的身体，扑面而来的，被撕裂的疼痛中伴随着微乎其微的快感，他流下了眼泪，呻吟道：“不，不要……啊，Tony……呜……太、太大了……会坏的……！”

“乖，放心kid，不会坏的。”Tony像是心疼一样地揉了揉Peter的头发，低下头舔舐了一下少年敏感的耳垂，这又成功地让Peter浑身一哆嗦——“kid，我要开始动了。”Tony的声音像是恶魔的低语一样环绕在Peter的耳边，Peter点了点头，舔了舔嘴唇，准备迎接接下来一系列的大幅度撞击。

令Peter意外的是，Tony并没有一开始就很猛烈地操干他的屁股。这不知是让Peter感到失落还是庆幸。Tony很照顾一般地轻轻地抽插着，期间还询问Peter是否受得了，在Peter下达“可以快一点”的“命令”后才慢慢加快了抽插频率。  
“Tony……可、可以快一点吗……我，我没问题……”Peter像是很不好意思一样，转过头不敢直视Tony的眼睛，小声嗫嚅着。

“Well,kid，这可是你说的。”

Peter还没做出任何反应，就直接被迫张大了嘴，睁大了双眼——Tony直接抓住了他纤细的腰，狠狠挺动下身，几乎是疯狂地撞击着Peter的臀瓣。肉体激烈的撞击声，暧昧的水声和少年细碎的娇喘，仿佛一时间世界上只存在这三类声音。

“唔啊……嗯……Tony，好，好棒……再快一点……对，就是这样……啊！”Peter已经无法控制住自己的嘴了，这太羞耻了，简直就像坏掉的闸门一样——那些令人害羞的呻吟就这样哗哗地流出。控制不住。他想。这太他妈的舒服了。  
“kid，这么享受啊，看来你是真的很喜欢被我的大肉棒操烂的感觉，是吗？”Tony兴奋地舔了下嘴角，继续挑逗道，“看看你的屁眼，简直就像花一样怒放，这么急躁地想要贴合住这大鸡巴呢，嗯？”  
“操我……继续操……不要停……我，我想要Tony的鸡巴操死我……好不好……？”Peter现在正处在情意乱迷的状态下，他只是一昧地渴求更猛烈的撞击，以及自己下体那真实的，巨大的，有温度的肉棒狠狠地把自己贯穿而已。他爽到蜷缩起脚趾，激烈的水花打在他们两人的身上，温暖，也很真实。

“看啊kid。多美的一幅画——露天温泉、热气袅袅、温柔的音乐声、香薰的淡香、以及……被操到失去意识的你。”

Tony吻了吻Peter被汗与水打湿的脊背，将他翻了个身。这个动作使肉棒在Peter的体内更深地进入了一点。Peter发出了一声低哼，自觉地环上了Tony的脖子。Tony停顿了一下，继而就是更猛烈的抽插。他的两只手也没有空着，左手揉搓着Peter胸前的两颗红樱，右手再度抚上了Peter那再次挺立着的性器，开始撸动着。

“哦，不……Tony……太、太舒服了……呜……”这也难怪，Peter身上最敏感的三点都被Tony牢牢地掌握在手中，并不断地施以刺激。Peter颤抖着再一次射了出来，乳白色的浊液早已没有第一次那样量多，继而也马上随着水流去了。  
“呜……！”随着Tony的顶弄，Peter突然很敏感地抖了一下，随即夹紧了屁股以及双腿——这差点使Tony直接射出来。Tony知道自己应该是找到Peter的敏感点了：“kid，不要夹那么紧，你差点夹断自己的老公。”  
Peter抽噎着没有吭声。

Tony像恶作剧般地再往那一处顶了顶，果不其然，Peter再一次颤抖着蜷缩着脚趾，脸上的表情也更加动人。

“kid，快了。”Tony笑了笑，接下来就是直冲那个点，一系列翻江倒海式的撞击。这使Peter差点失禁，他已经没有力气再使自己保持平衡了，只能无力地依靠在Tony的怀里，身体上下地颠簸着，双手紧紧地环住Tony的脖子。“嗯、嗯……哈啊……呜……Tony……真的、好棒啊……好舒服……”

“乖。”Tony加大了下身的动作幅度，对Peter耳语道，“叫我什么？”

“老公……老公好棒啊，操死我吧……哦……”

“这才是我的乖宝宝，老公这就满足你。”Tony直接抱起了Peter，抓着他的身体一下下地往下撞——次次都是精准无误地对准Peter的敏感点。Peter哪里受得了这些，浪叫着射出了第三次，直到性器一缩一缩，马眼再也吐不出任何东西为止。

“kid，我要射了。”Tony明显地感觉到自己也要来了，这次长达快3小时的性爱也该做个了解。Tony继续抱着Peter撞击着，在Peter第五次夹紧屁股的时候，Tony终于射了出来——他的量又浓又多，而且是直接射在了Peter的体内。Peter的后穴一缩一缩的，多余的白浊顺着他粉红的穴口以及尚未拔出的性器流了下来——当然，更多地还是留在了Peter的体内。这场性爱令人大汗淋漓，意犹未尽。

Tony再次吻了吻Peter被汗打湿的额头，就着这个姿势——性器还插在Peter的蜜穴里，抱住了他，在水中坐了下来，感受着温暖的，有一点药水以及香薰混合物气味的温泉水将他们包围，又像是在洗刷着他们的身体，但这也不能将他们各自身上带有对方气味的身体洗刷干净。

Tony宠溺地看了一眼软绵绵的Peter，说：“kid，很累吗？”

“嗯……但是很爽。”

“先休息一会儿，小懒虫。一会儿我们还要帮你做清洗。你知道，这玩意儿留在体内会生病的。”

“嗯……”

Peter像是再没有回答的力气了，他现在仿佛——哦，不对，应该是就是被抽干了全身的力气，无力地躺在Tony的怀里，感受着自家恋人最真实，温暖的呼吸。

Tony任由Peter在自己怀里躺了一会儿后，强行公主抱将他带离了露天温泉，裹上一条浴巾就抱回了自己套房的浴室，将他从里到外好好清理了一番后又抱回了自己的床上——当然了，在清理的过程中Tony没有忍住，将Peter按在洗手台上，强迫他对着镜子看着自己色情的表情又来了一发，直到Peter和Tony两人再也没有一点力气，也再没有精液好射后——其实，严格来讲只有Peter一人而已，毕竟钢铁侠的耐力与精力可真不是吹的，这也可能基于她以前花花公子的基础。当然了，他现在正全心全意地爱着Peter Parker 一个人。

“嘿kid，现在你所需要的只是休息，好好睡上一觉，晚安，我爱你。”Tony将Peter放在巨大的双人床的一边，自己也掀开被子躺在了Peter的身边，在他的嘴角处落下一个晚安吻后轻声说道。

Peter实在是太累太困了。但他还是有足够的力气去回应Tony：“晚安，Mr stark，我也爱你。不过……你今天真的把我搞得太累了……！”Peter说到这，有点不满地鼓起腮帮子看着Tony的俊脸。

“好吧，好吧，my fault。”Tony无奈地刮了一下Peter的鼻尖，温柔地说，“kid，其实刚刚你自己也真的很爽，承认吧。还有，刚刚一口一个‘Tony’不是挺欢挺自觉的吗？现在做完就不叫了？嗯？”

“明明是你逼我的……Tony……”

“Well，我没有逼你，你那个是自愿，kid。”

“好吧……我是自愿的，满意了吗？”

“这才乖。”

“不过刚才其实……是很爽。”

“那当然，也不看看刚刚操你的人是谁。”

“……”

“怎么，睡衣宝宝还害羞了？”

“不理你了，Tony，我真的好困，我想先睡了。”

“嗯，睡吧我的睡衣宝宝，晚安，我爱你。”

“晚安，Tony，我也爱你。”

……

接下来，回荡在寂静的夜里的，只有两人均匀的呼吸声。

 

六楼的欢愉已经结束，我们不妨将时间倒退两个小时。

在Tony还没有带Peter去温泉时，Steve和bucky回到了房间。

严格来讲，Steve和bucky确定恋爱关系其实还不到一个月，当然也没有上过床，最多也就是bucky会帮Steve解决一下男人的生理需求——嗯，是用嘴。

“Steve……”bucky看了Steve一眼，疑惑地发问道，“你他妈不会真的累了吧？”

“什么？bucky，怎么可能？我只是怕你身体吃不消而已。”

“哈？我身体为什么会吃不消？说实话，我还想多在下面嗨一会儿呢。”bucky奇怪地看了一眼Steve，还是先起身走向浴室，“Well，既然已经上来了就别再下去了，我先去洗个澡。”

“去吧，bucky，你洗好我去洗。”

Steve看着bucky推开浴室门，走了进去后，才有些慌张地起身，打开了床头柜的第二个抽屉，里面是一大堆花花绿绿的情趣用品——飞机杯、避孕套、润滑剂……等等。Steve吞了吞口水，拿了一个避孕套出来，但又马上放下。没错，他计划就今天晚上让詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯这个人完完全全属于他。

Steve听着浴室里哗啦哗啦的水声，深吸一口气坐在床边，双手捂住了脸。他幻想着，他的bucky，被他压在身下，脸色潮红，胡言乱语地吐着他的名字；他会用自己的性器狠狠地顶进bucky粉嫩的后穴，把他操到高潮；想看他一丝不挂，跪在地上，乖巧地吞吐着自己的肉棒，再慢慢地射遍他全身……

停止！Steve拍了拍自己的脸。他能感觉到自己已经起了反应。Steve起身来到阳台，晚风很凉，但也无法吹去他现在的急躁。

冷静点，兄弟。你可是美国队长！Steve再一次拍了拍自己的脸。他不想承认的是，他真的对接下来要发生的性爱抱有着十二分的期待和渴望，他等不及想要让他的bucky撅着屁股在他的肉棒上盖印章了。

“Steve？你站在那里干嘛，吹风？”bucky的询问从身后传来，Steve连忙转身，刚想回答他就愣住了——

Bucky的头发湿漉漉的，还在不停滴往下滴着水珠，他此刻正拿着一条白毛巾罩在脑袋上不断地擦拭着。可能是因为刚洗完澡而很闷热的缘故，bucky的呼吸还有点急促，双颊也有点潮红。尤其是那红唇，哦，太美了。我敢打赌，这漂亮的小嘴含住阴茎吮吸时的样子肯定很美妙。Steve心里这样暗暗想着。

最要命的是bucky几乎一丝不挂——他只穿了一条内裤，还是三角裤。Steve甚至可以清楚地看到那紧身三角裤上面勾勒出了一个棍状物的轮廓，还有那结实浑圆的小屁股——啧啧，太翘了，要是插进去一定会很舒服。

“Steve？Steve？你到底在想什么？一直盯着我看干嘛。”听到bucky的连续几次询问，Steve这才回神过来。他摆了摆手说没事，但是双驾上那可疑的红晕却出卖了他。

“Wow，Steve你的脸好红，”bucky像是发现了什么新大陆一般往前走了几步，来到Steve的面前，转而又像调戏一样地问道，“我操，Steve。你不会已经饥渴到看着我的身体都会意淫的地步吧？”

“好吧，bucky。虽然我很不想承认但是……没错。”

“哈哈哈我就知道你没那么淫……啊？？”

Bucky刚爽朗地笑起来，就像后知后觉一样惊诧地瞪大了眼，张开了嘴。一脸的不可置信。

——好机会。Steve凑上前去，趁着bucky张嘴愣神的空当堵住了他的唇。舌头灵巧地撬开齿贝，细细地在口腔内扫荡了几圈，与对方的舌头缠绕在一起。“啧啧”的亲吻声在这偌大的房间内显得格外清晰响亮。

一吻毕，Steve放开了微微喘息着的bucky，两人的嘴角还拉着银丝。

Steve凑到bucky耳边，轻声说：“bucky，我真的很爱你，而且很想要你。今晚，给我好么？”

Bucky的脸更红了。但是他仍然一副强壮镇定的模样，主动环上了Steve的脖子，坏笑着说道：“当然可以了——哦Steve，你可真饥渴……不过我就喜欢你这样子。”

Steve也笑着重新覆上bucky的腰：“那我一会儿就让你看看什么叫饥渴。”

Steve将bucky拦腰放在双人床上，随手扔掉了bucky拿来擦头发的白毛巾，开始细细地从他的脸颊一路吻下去：鼻尖、耳垂、嘴，然后是脖子、锁骨……

Steve熟知bucky的每一处敏感点：尤其是脖子和耳垂。Steve只要一使坏般地吹了吹bucky的耳朵，他身下的人儿就会全身一哆嗦。

“操……Steve，你到底是准备只亲亲我还是操我？”bucky被Steve这种做足温柔前戏的手法搞得整个人都晕乎乎的。Steve像是安慰一样地说：“bucky，这是我们的第一次，我不想对你太粗暴……你知道，我怕弄疼你，”说到这里，他凑下身去舔吻了一下bucky的锁骨，“毕竟你实在是太性感了，我会把持不住。”

Steve好歹也是军人出身，军队里的糙汉子们说起荤段子也是一楞一楞的。Steve当然也学会了不少，当然，他只是碍于“美国队长”的身份不说而已。但是在床上，对于他的bucky来说就不一样了——那可是张口就来。

“那随你便……呜啊！”bucky撇了撇嘴刚想说什么，就全身一个战栗，他死死地咬紧下唇不让自己发出那种羞耻、令人浮想联翩的声音。Steve含住了他左边的乳尖。Bucky本身就很敏感，哪里受得了Steve这样的舔弄。他那中等大小的阴茎已经有了要勃起的趋势。

“bucky，我这样舔你，你会很舒服是么？”Steve加快了舌头的速度，顺便扯下了bucky唯一一件蔽体的内裤，现在他是真的一丝不挂了。

Steve抚上了bucky的阴茎，轻轻地撸动着柱身，不时还用手指揉搓一下龟头。Bucky更加用力地咬着嘴唇，胸前的刺激和被别人“慰问”下体给他带来的快感是双倍的。他只能发出低声的呜咽。

Bucky伸出右手，想自己抚慰一下右边被冷落的乳头，却被Steve抓住了手腕：“bucky，你想享受的话，就别动。”bucky还没有理解他这话什么意思，Steve就抓着他的手重新附上了右边的乳尖，摩擦揉搓起来。

“乖，bucky。就是这样，自己玩玩自己，舒服吗？”

“妈的……好舒服，老天，Steve你太他妈会玩了。”Bucky一下子被这巨大的快感冲昏了头脑，他发出一声满足的低吟，继而又闭上了嘴，重新咬着下唇。

“叫出来，bucky。我想听你叫。”Steve离开了bucky胸前那颗被口水沾湿而津津发亮的红樱，循循鼓励道，“这里没有人。你的娇喘也只有我一个人能听。”

Bucky摇了摇头，低声嘀咕了一句“Steve你个混蛋”。Steve无奈地笑着摇了摇头，说：“Well,那好吧，不知道你是否能承受得住这个。”

还没等bucky反应过来，Steve就直接俯下身，含住了bucky那尚未挺立的性器，轻轻吞吐起来。天知道他哪里练的舌技，Steve仔仔细细，里里外外地照顾了bucky一遍，甚至连最下面那两颗睾丸也舔到了。一时照顾不到的地方Steve还拿手来补。这使bucky爽的快要上天了，他不自觉地开始呻吟起来。

在Steve再一次舔过bucky的小孔之后，他终于颤抖着射了出来。Steve没有来得及躲，大部分白浊都留在了他嘴里，只有一小部分喷了出来，顺着Steve那完美无缺的下巴往下流。Bucky像慌了神一样连忙道歉：“Steve……我、我不是故意的！对不起……我没想到会……等等我帮你擦。”说着bucky就起身想去拿纸巾帮Steve擦一下那些还顺着他嘴角往下流的液体。

令bucky没想到的是Steve竟然直接把那些精液吞了下去。“咕咚”一声后，Steve甚至笑着舔了舔嘴唇，对bucky说：“很美味，bucky。多谢你的款待，接下来你是不是要再好好满足我一下？”

听完这话，bucky露出了一个渴望的神色。他坐起了身，跪在柔软的床垫上，用嘴巴咬住Steve的裤子拉链往下拽，将Steve的裤子脱掉后，再一点一点地把他的内裤也脱下来。Steve那巨大的，此时正充血喷张的阴茎一下弹了出来，bucky露出了惊讶的表情。

“Wow,Steve。它可真大。我不知道我是否能一下就全吞进去。”

Steve赞赏一般地揉了揉bucky的脑袋：“乖，甜心。你为什么不自己亲自尝试一下呢？我敢打赌，一会儿他狠狠插入你的时候觉得会让你飘然欲仙。”、

“那我倒是拭目以待。”

Bucky握住了那根性器，张开了红润的小嘴，含住龟头，再一点点尝试吞下去。但当到一半时bucky顿住了：根本不可能，这太他妈大了！bucky懊恼地看了Steve一眼，后者却装作无辜地看了看他。

Bucky调整了一下嘴里的位置，鼓足了勇气想尽他全力完整地含住这根巨大的性器。但不管他怎么努力也最多到四分之三的位置。Bucky现在早已眼圈发红，好像马上就要留下生理泪水一样。从马眼处不断流出的，断断续续的透明液体只能顺着bucky的喉头一点点往下流，保存在他的体内。这太不舒服了，那股腥膻的味道！bucky“唔唔”了几声，伸手摸上了性器的下半部分。

“我的老天，bucky，你可真是个乖宝贝。太甜了。”Steve倒吸了一口气，对bucky说道。Bucky看了Steve一眼，加快了手上和嘴上的速度。Bucky能明显地感觉到那根性器在自己的嘴里又肿胀了几分——他天真的以为他可以就这样将Steve舔射，但事实上，他大大低估了美国队长的忍耐能力。

“干得不错，bucky，现在该是正事了。”Steve将自己的性器从bucky的嘴里抽出，他几下就脱下了自己的衬衫，将bucky放倒在床上，顺势从床头柜上抄起了一瓶润滑剂，倒了一点在手上，将自己的手指伸向了bucky的蜜穴，模拟着性爱的动作抽插起来。

“嗯……好舒服啊，Steve。连你的手指也真他妈的妙不可言。”

“乖，bucky，我帮你充分扩张后，一会儿还有更妙的。”

Steve加进了第三根手指，手指搅动的过程中发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。Bucky能清楚地感觉到自己的后穴已经在开始分泌越来越多的蜜汁，和那些黏黏的，冰凉的润滑液充分融合在一起，被Steve的手指来回搅动均匀了。bucky现在已经完全控制不住自己发出那些细碎的呻吟。

“Steve……你还没好吗，我觉得已经扩张得差不多了？”

“乖，别急。”

Steve抽出了手指，笑着看向bucky：“bucky，你难道不想来一点餐前甜点吗？我觉得我们俩都会喜欢的。”

“当然乐意，什么餐后甜点？”

“提拉米苏怎么样？我俩的最爱。”

“你他妈是在开玩笑吗，Steve？”

Bucky一脸错愕地看着Steve起身，从房间自带的小冰箱里拿出一盒提拉米苏：那看起来真诱人，巧克力粉撒的多么均匀，一看就是上好佳品，奶油也放得很足，甚至bucky离得老远就能闻到那股浓郁的巧克力香味。

“Steve，你他妈是真的疯了吗？你说让我们在做爱前吃提拉米苏？”bucky看到Steve真的把那盒提拉米苏放到了自己面前，更加诧异地问道。

“其实，bucky……是我吃，不是你吃。”

“什么……我操Steve Rogers等等你他妈在干嘛？？！！”

bucky刚刚想再开口问，就直接大叫出声——就在刚刚，Steve将那一大盒提拉米苏直接倒在了他的身上！最他妈关键的是甚至还细细地抹匀了一点。还没等bucky再开口，Steve就抢先回答道：

“bucky，你也看到了，我在吃提拉米苏啊。”

说着Steve就直接俯下身，伸出舌头开始慢慢地舔着bucky的身体——哦不，严格地讲应该是bucky身体上的提拉米苏。Bucky全身抖了一下，刚想挣扎，就直接瘫软了下来——

不得不说，冰凉、滑腻腻的蛋糕贴在自己一丝不挂的裸体上还真他妈的别有一番情趣。关键是Steve的舌头真的舔得他很舒服，尤其是那种舌头推动蛋糕，游走在自己身上那一瞬间的感受——bucky真是感觉自己身上的每一根汗毛都已经竖起来了。

“嗯……steve……别、啊！不、不要舔那里……”随着steve的舌尖的游走，bucky早已面色潮红，脸上是一副忍耐到极致的表情。Steve像是使坏一样，在经过那两粒刚刚就已经被狠狠蹂躏的红樱时，多停留了一会儿，快速地舔弄着。

Bucky哪里吃得消这样的刺激，双手紧紧抓着被单，双脚不自觉地开始颤抖着。

“嗯……bucky，你知道吗，我觉得我现在在吃的提拉米苏是我尝过最好吃的，没有之一。”Steve细细地舔掉一部分的蛋糕，抬头对bucky坏笑了一下。Bucky有些恼羞地别过头，不再去理会这个“大流氓”。

“bucky，提拉米苏很甜，你要尝尝吗？”Steve舔了一口奶油，抬头装作无辜地问bucky。Bucky愣了一下，随即开口：“这要怎么吃？难不成让我舔自己吗……唔！”

Steve又直接堵住了他的唇，将自己嘴中的提拉米苏推到他的嘴里——提拉米苏那独有的巧克力和奶油的香醇味和甜味直接占据了bucky的口腔。Steve还不忘使坏地舔了一口他的小虎牙。Steve见自己的目的达成，放开了bucky，笑着问他：“怎么样，bucky？蛋糕好不好吃？”

令他没想到的是，bucky装成一副很享受的模样回答：“谢谢款待，Steve。这也是我有史以来吃过最好吃的提拉米苏，没有之一。”

“该死，bucky，你可真是个邪魅的小妖精。”

“well，谢谢夸奖。”

Steve将bucky大腿根部的奶油都舔了个干干净净。——那是他全身上下最敏感、最嫩的地方之一。Bucky一边忍受着阵阵快感，一边开玩笑似地问Steve：“Steve，要是下面那群人直到堂堂正正的美国队长竟然在对他的青梅竹马玩伴——冬日战士做这种事情，会怎么想……唔！”

Steve故意轻咬了一口bucky的乳尖：“bucky，我想让你知道，在你面前，我只是那个布鲁克林的Steve Rogers。”

语毕，Steve停下了口中的动作，笑着说：“well，bucky，接下来……该做正事了。”

Steve从床头抄起那条被bucky擦过头发的毛巾，在bucky的身子上擦了几下，将剩余的一点蛋糕残渣擦干净。还没等bucky反应过来，Steve已经将他的腿弯成了“M”字形，再拿了一个避孕套套在了自己的前端。

在将自己那巨大的性器插进去前，Steve仍然有些担忧地看了看bucky：“bucky……你……吃得消吗？要不我再帮你做一次扩张？毕竟这可是你的第一次。”

Bucky却只是对着他笑：“Steve，说得好像你不是第一次一样。难道美国队长会害怕自己没有足够能力满足我吗？”

“中国有句话怎么说来着？好心当做驴肝肺。”

Steve说完就毫不留情地将自己的性器整根没入。Bucky瞬间感到了一阵撕裂般的疼痛，巨大异物进入的感觉对他来说不是很妙。Bucky皱起了眉头，哼哼了几声。他开始不自觉地夹紧双腿，仿佛这样能稍微缓解一下两腿间的疼痛。

Steve因为bucky的动作而“嘶”了一声，随即是关心的询问：“bucky，你还好吗？要不要我轻一点？”

Bucky稍微点了点头。于是Steve放慢了动作，温柔地开始一进一退，慢慢地退出，再慢慢地整根没入。Bucky这才感觉下体传来的疼痛稍微缓解了一些，他开始能感受到男子之间的性爱所带来的快感。Bucky有点舒服地喘了几声，他抬了抬屁股好让性器能更深更好地进入。

Steve察觉了自家爱人的小动作，轻笑了一声，一边加快了抽插，一边捏了捏bucky的臀瓣，在他耳边调侃道：“bucky Barnes，你这么想让我更好地操你是吗？嗯？”

Bucky此时正因为Steve动作的加快而有些享受，他含含糊糊地应了几声，也压根没有在意Steve的黄腔。Bucky主动环上了Steve的脖子，双腿勾住他的腰，随着Steve抽插的频率来轻轻摆动着自己的身体，嘴里舒服地吐露出细碎的呻吟。

Steve看bucky已经完全适应，并且乐在其中了，直接大操大干地托着bucky的屁股猛烈地抽查起来：每一次都是直接贯穿到底，毫不怜香惜玉地冲击着。肉体激烈碰撞的声音在空旷的房间内响起。Bucky抬着头，他的身体已经出了一身薄薄的汗，随着Steve的每一次碰撞，bucky的身体也会跟着大幅度摆动起来，他紧紧抓着已经皱的不像样子的被单，无意识地发出低吟。

“bucky，看来，你真的很享受。”Steve依旧笑了，他索性直接将bucky抱了起来，让他整个人直接坐在自己身上，继而扶着bucky的身体更快地撞击起来。Bucky开始流下生理泪水，他喘着气，对Steve说道：“不、啊……等等……Steve你这样弄……会、会坏掉的……嗯！”

“放心，bucky，不会的，你的后穴真的很软——就和你整个人一样。”Steve拍了拍bucky的屁股表示安慰。巨大的肉棒在bucky体内横冲直撞，每一次都直接顶到最顶端，内壁的穴肉紧紧贴合着柱身，每次性器退出来时，后穴口都像是依依不舍一样收缩着，期待着下次更猛烈的刺入。

“bucky，你知道吗？我又想到一个好点子。”Steve吻了吻bucky汗湿的额头，直接将bucky抱起，让自己的性器依旧插在他的体内。就着这样的姿势，Steve带bucky来到了阳台——就是那个豪华的，还带有沙发、扶手椅、盆栽的大阳台。甚至bucky只要一低头就可以看见一楼依旧亮着的灯，和那大大的庭院、花园、游泳池……

——还有独自一人在庭院外喝着酒孤单地望着天空的sam。

他们的房间在3楼，离一楼真的很近。Bucky已经可以听到一楼剩余的复仇者们的欢笑声了。Bucky有点惊恐地回头看了Steve一眼，说真的，他以前从来不知道Steve竟然会这么大胆，开放到令他吃惊，就好像做爱时他就不是自己所认识的那个Steve了。

“等等、Steve！你，你不会真的要在这里做吧？”bucky有些不可置信地问道。Steve只是笑着点了点头，他将bucky翻了个身，让他背朝着自己，然后便扶着他的腰继续操干起来。Bucky腿都软了，他只能靠着Steve抓着他才勉强站稳。

“嗯啊……Steve……啊、啊！哈……太快了！”随着bucky的呻吟，Steve“好心”地在bucky耳边“提醒”道：“bucky，你要记住，控制你的声音。正如你所说的，我们这里离楼下真的很近，你应该不想让楼下那群人看到我们这副模样吧……？”

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，随即紧咬下唇，只是厚重的喘息声暴露了他现在的感受。要忍耐这样的快感，而不发出一点声音对他来说，实在是太难了。Bucky只是“嗯嗯”了两声，便尝试着不再发声。

Steve却还是继续激烈地抽插着。突然，bucky突然像是触电一般，差点整个人瘫软下来——还好Steve紧紧托着他的腰，不然他可能就直接这样倒在地上了。Bucky一瞬间夹紧了双腿和屁股，Steve差点因为这一缩而直接射在他的体内。

Steve知道自己找到了bucky的敏感点，于是，接下来的每一次，Steve都朝着那一处狠狠地冲撞。

Bucky对着这突如其来的快感，想努力抑制自己不要叫出声。他拼命捂着自己的嘴，他的后穴也开始分泌蜜液，顺着他的大腿一路流下。Steve将两根手指伸进bucky的口中，搅动着，对他说：“bucky，如果你实在忍不住要发声，那就含住我的手指。”

Bucky只能听话地照做。

Steve似乎是尝到了点甜头，开始变本加厉起来。他直接让bucky整个人后背靠在护栏上——他的上半身已经在外面了。就着这种危险而又大胆的姿势，Steve继续朝着bucky的那一处敏感点继续进攻。Bucky的双腿只能紧紧夹着Steve的腰，才不上自己从Steve的臂弯里滑下去。

“呜……Steve……那里……不要老是顶那里好不好……”bucky将头埋在Steve的脖子侧，像是低声哀求着。令bucky没想到的是，Steve只是转了转眼睛，很爽快地就答应了，开始放弃那一点，只是想之前那样普通地抽插着。

巨大的快感一下子消失，bucky突然感觉很落寞。他并没有预料到Steve还真的会听他的话。Bucky又好似不满地蹭了蹭Steve的脖颈。Steve看出来了他心中的小九九，坏笑着对他说：

“bucky，如果你还是想要的话，现在、求我。”

Bucky的脸一瞬间涨红了，他再次瞪大了眼睛。求Steve让他对自己做出这种事，他以前还从来没有预料到。Bucky咬了咬唇，像是豁出去了一般，在Steve的耳边轻声道，“Steve……求你……像刚刚那样，继、继续操我……”

Steve却好像还是没有满意一样地继续循循善诱道：“那、bucky，你该叫我什么？”

“Steve你……！”

“嗯？”

“老、老公……”

“真乖。”超额完成。Steve像信守诺言一样，托着bucky柔软的臀瓣，继续用自己的性器撞击着bucky的敏感点——Steve只要偶然碰到一次，他就能牢牢记住它的位置。

bucky这才好像开始满意起来。那种直击大脑的、巨大的快感又重新袭来。他紧紧勾着Steve的脖子，双腿缠着Steve的腰。Bucky的后背紧紧地贴着冰凉的栅栏，身体一起一伏地动着。此时下面的人只要稍稍一抬头就可以一看见冬日战士被美国队长操成了这幅样子。

“bucky，要是我之前就知道你一到这里做就会这么乖……我肯定下次在这里干到你说不出话来。虽然你一直是个很乖的小猫咪。”Steve来了一个猛烈的冲击，看着bucky脸红隐忍，嘴里“呜呜”叫着的模样，Steve又在他耳边调侃了一句。

“Steve你可不可以不要在这种时候说这么多废话？”

“我还不是怕你万一被爽到失去意识怎么办。”

“你……哼！”

Steve伸手抚上bucky的性器，第二次撸动起来，他一边揉搓着顶端，一边在bucky的耳边低语：“现在，bucky，集中精神。”

自己的前方和后穴都被人掌握在手里，两处一起传来猛烈的快感，让bucky实在忍不住叫出了声。Steve看到bucky这个样子，轻笑了一声，加快了手上的速度。

“唔……Steve你……哈啊好棒……再、快一点……”bucky闭上了眼，将自己的身体全身心地托付给了Steve。Steve像是领会到了他的意思一样，不时地再轻刮一下bucky胸前的红樱。Bucky一边忍受着体内的抽插，同时还要忍受Steve将他身体的敏感点都玩弄了个遍。

Steve继续撸动着bucky开始硬起来的性器。终于，bucky在Steve的抚摸下颤抖地射了第二次。白色的浊液一部分留在了Steve的手上，而另一部分顺着他的手流下，滴在了bucky的大腿内侧。

“Steve……还、还要在这里继续吗？可不可以到其他地方……”bucky好像受够了不断的忍耐，低声地央求着Steve。Steve亲了一下bucky的额头，回答：“bucky，虽然我很舍不得你这样乖巧可怜的样子，但是你说什么就是什么吧。”Steve将bucky从栏杆上扶起，顺势将他放在了阳台的沙发上。

“Steve……你、啊！这、这有什么区别……唔！不还是在……阳、阳台吗……”bucky愣了一下，说道。

“那你不满意的话，我们还是在刚刚的地方好了？”

“Steve你……真是个混蛋！”

“谢谢夸奖，bucky。”

肉棒继续朝着那一处敏感点继续进攻着。Bucky已经被Steve玩弄了三个多小时，Steve这才刚有结束的趋势。

“bucky，我要射了。”Steve在bucky又一次缩紧他的内壁时，明显能感觉到他已经快要到极限了。Steve也觉得有精液开始从他的前端渗出。Bucky咬着嘴唇，嗯嗯啊啊地含糊了几句，才意识到Steve这句话的真正意思。

“Steve你……就射在里面吧……没关系。”

“OK，bucky，这可是你说的。”

Steve在继续猛烈地抽插了几次后，发出一声低呼，bucky也闷哼了一声。Steve抽搐了几下，大量白色浊液射出，直接留在了bucky的体内，还有一部分因为没有空间，从他的穴口慢慢流下，顺着大腿直至臀瓣。

“bucky，你还好吗？你得去做清洗。”

“……我觉得我的身体散架了一样。”

“要不要我们一起？”

“随你的便。”

Steve笑着亲了亲bucky，将他直接拦腰抱起，走进浴室。将浴缸里放满了温水，抱着bucky一起坐了进去。

Steve环着bucky的腰，bucky好像有点不满似地嘟哝着。

“Steve……我以前怎么没有发现你是这么一个大流氓。”

“只对你流氓。”Steve舔了舔bucky的后颈，bucky马上就脸红了，将头埋进自己的两膝。

“Steve，待会就直接睡觉吧，我这会是真的累了。”

“好，都听你的。”

浴室内，只剩下水波的声音。

 

一楼。

Loki微醺地靠在Thor身上，纤细白皙的手指还捏着一个高脚酒杯，里面是喝了一半的威士忌。Thor有些担忧地看了看怀里面色潮红的Loki，低声问他：“Loki，你还好吗？要不要我们先回去？”

Loki眯了眯好看的眼睛，打了个嗝，点点头。Thor这才如释重负般地起身，对着大厅稀稀拉拉的人说：“吾友们，抱歉，我要先带Loki回去了，他好像有点醉。”

Nat还是继续笑着：“不得了，前面是Tony和Peter，后来是Steve和Barnes，现在连你们神兄弟都要回去‘休息’了。”

Thor突然像想到什么一样地脸色一红，支支吾吾了半天，后来干脆不解释了，直接带着Loki回了自己的包房。

 

四楼。

Thor将Loki轻轻放在了沙发上，顺手打开了空调，坐在Loki旁边。Thor依旧有点担忧地问道：“Loki……你，醉的很厉害吗？”

“怎么可能？”我们的邪神有些不满般地嘟起了嘴，Thor脸一红，该死的，Loki怎么一喝酒就会这么意识不清？

别说……还真他妈的可爱。

Thor脸红着往电视机柜旁边的柜子一瞥。但Loki好像没有注意到这个小动作，他眸子一转，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，粉红的舌尖灵巧地伸出，再迅速地缩回去。Thor看得心痒痒，他的喉结不自然地上下动了动。

“Thor……我知道你在想什么。”对于Thor和Loki来说，做爱可以说是家常便饭了，Loki也自然知道怎么最有效地取悦他。

Loki顺势将Thor扑倒在了沙发上，整个人往前倾，两臂撑在Thor的身体两侧，一副要扑倒他的样子。Thor愣了一下，问道：“Loki……你要干嘛？”

“当然是做你想做的事情了，哥哥。”

Loki俯下身，主动地吻住了Thor的唇。香浓的酒味就这样蔓延在两人的口腔，Thor顿了一秒，随即恢复了主动性，他用手捏着Loki的下巴，加深了这个吻，舌头带有侵略性地在Loki的口腔内一遍遍地扫着。舌尖交缠在一起，时而碰到齿  
贝。Loki“嗯嗯”了几声，Thor这才依依不舍地放开了他。

“well，哥哥，你的吻技还是一点都没有进步嘛。”

“但是我刚刚看你好像很享受的样子，Loki。”

Loki轻笑一声，不再去理他，他开始专心于自己接下来的动作。Loki继续俯身，笑了一下，用牙齿咬住Thor的裤裆拉链，“唰”地一下就快速地向下拉开。

Thor有点惊讶地摸了摸Loki的脑袋，像是赞赏般地问道：“Loki，你今天为什么会这么主动？”

Loki还是没有回答，他伸出纤细的手指，轻轻将Thor的裤子褪下，再用嘴帮Thor脱下了内裤，还未硬起但是仍然硕大的性器弹出，Loki伸手抚上，这才开始调侃：“哥哥，你的能力还是一如既往啊~”

“可以满足你就够了，弟弟。”

Loki先开始慢慢地撸动起来，他的手有一点冰，指尖时而轻碰一下前端，另一只手摩挲着柱身。不一会儿Loki见差不多了，就直接低头含住了性器。他的嘴不是很大，一下子不能包裹住全部，于是他就继续用手补齐一时没有照顾到的部分。

被Loki软软的舌头描摹柱身的感觉真的很妙。Thor倒吸了一口气，看着Loki专注的模样，他能感觉到自己的下身涨了几分。Loki好像也注意到了这小小的变化，他眸里带着笑意，加快了嘴里的动作。Loki的虎牙有的时候会刮到前端，每当这个时候，Thor都会拍拍他的脑袋让他轻一点。

“好了，哥哥，不知刚刚的服务你还可满意？”Loki吐出了嘴里的肉棒，抬头问Thor。Thor也只是笑着回答：“当然满意了，只不过，Loki，我对接下来发生的事情会更满意的。”

Thor恢复了主动权，他将Loki直接放倒在沙发上，为他褪去所有衣物，看着Loki完美无瑕的裸体呈现在自己面前，Thor咽了咽口水。

Thor低头细细地在Loki的身上亲吻起来。从脖颈一路向下，在Loki白皙的锁骨留下一个个吻痕。Loki有些吃痛地闷哼了一声，Thor放轻了动作，继续向下舔吻着。

Thor低头含住了Loki的红樱，他知道Loki全身上下这部分是最敏感的。果不其然，Loki的眸子上开始覆上了一层水雾，开始情不自禁地低吟起来。

“Loki，你真的很敏感。”Thor笑了一下，伸出第二只手揉搓着另一颗的乳尖。

 

tbc

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读!!!(w  
> 是第一次尝试用ao3


End file.
